Heros
by Nidaime
Summary: Konoha is detroyed and now Naruto must figth for the zero stone that will put the rogue dragons away from his forgotten homeland, love will come, death as well only they can stop it NaruHina SasuSaku InoOC and many more but im out of words rigth now
1. Chapter 1

Hello people my name is Kevin and this is kind of my first fic so I beg you pardon me if i got any mistakes and please help me correct them if I do although it doesn't matter if you got to be harsh on me I'm a big boy so I can handle critics in a positive way

"**Give me some reviews": used for dialogues only**

"_Give me reviews_**": usually used for thoughts of any kind**

"Give me reviews**": used for storytelling actually**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto doesn't belong to me in any way possible whatsoever and I do not intend to insult the creation of Kishimoto

**So here comes my story enjoy it please**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **that lines means a change of scene

"Heroes of Konoha High"

"**There is a story in my village that says of a great hero, a hero that gave his life for his people to be safe and live in peace and harmony for life, however the wishes of our hero did not come true , after he died our village started a civil war that brought death to all of our homes there is said that in prevention of this happening, our great hero sealed a horrible demon inside of his only son hoping that he would one day become as great as himself, children I fear when I tell you this that the boy we all had to protect out of harms way and that was supposed to save us out of darkness is now…is now back to free us all"-**cried loudly an old men holding a broken sword in his bone-thin hand

The wind flew loudly making the trees surrounding the battalion shake from their roots they all looked to the sky for the hero of stories.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"**Naruto this is a very dangerous battle you shouldn't risk it so soon" **advised a black**-**haired women wearing a silver armor that paired to her white a narrow eyes

"**Don't worry so much Hinata I wont die here"** smiled a blonde man him wearing a golden armor and getting ready to ride what it looked like a red dragon **"And if I do you would become a lonely girl" **mocked the boy smiling

"**It isn't any time for jokes Naruto we will probably die here if we do we must at least be serious about it I thing, no?" **asked a serious pink-haired girl of about the same age as the other two (17)

"**So this is it, who would had though that a year ago we were about to kill each other, Naruto"** said smiling a black-haired boy who was holding a black and white spear in his left hand while he was wearing a dark armor with the Uchiha clan symbol marked on his back

"**Sasuke, you have been a good friend I wont ever forget about you no matter what you are my "brother""**smiled Naruto looking to his friends eyes **"And where is the bastard of Akuro he went out without, how could he, well never mind we should get going" **

Two years before these events:

The village of Konoha, beautiful place to be born in…well it once was but now it looked as if no life could grow in its land, creatures walked in its once beautiful land full of life, now it was full of horrible but green trees where creatures, monsters or even worse…somehow a little blonde boy was in the middle of all that well if you could call a 15 year old teenager a kid but still he was underage

"**Hey Akuro where the heck are you dattebayo" **complained the boy looking trough the trees trying to find his friend

"**Naruto come here look at that thing is enormous"** said a boy of the same age wearing a ripped pair of pants and an old t-shirt like the other one pointing to a rogue dragon(if curiosity his hair was black and covered his left eye)

When Naruto arrived at his friend side in the rock cliff he was also shocked after all the look of the dragon drinking water from the waterfall was just priceless it showed a calm side of that fierce full creature that nobody had seemed before.

"**Akuro that is so cool but we better be careful it doesn't see us or we are done for, baka" **after saying that sentence he unwillingly stepped on a rock throwing in it down to the lake making the creature look piercingly to their bodies and started charging a fireball at them

"**Danmit he is going to kill us run Naruto, run!!" **yelled Akuro jumping to the forest running from the fire followed by his friend

The boys ran through the forest hoping that the monster would not try to keep on to them but…it did, the dragon jumped desperately to the cliff firing bolts everywhere burning the trees of all surrounding its head (gigantic it was may I say) the horn that was placed over its mouth started now charging some type of lightning around it and then it went off in every direction almost killing the two boys ahead

"**Oh that was way too close I never thought I would have a lightning shot right above my head"** yelled the scared Naruto checking the pass of the beast that got close crushing all the trees in its way and leaving a burned pass behind it **"Akuro I think is getting too close Is catching on to us hurry up"**

"**Hey use your necklace, maybe it would work again like with the lizard last time and you'd better hurry or we are going to be stakes tonight" **yelled the black-haired one stopping to try and trick the dragon by going to the other side-**"So what are you waiting for hurry up"**

"**ok here it goes" **the blonde one now was holding a small light blue crystal necklace and started swinging it from its cord and creating an air wave and when he had the dragons scaly face in front of him he swung it sending the dragon to the cliff, falling head on to the lake.

"**What is this thing, is going crazy I can't stop it, what is this!!"**yelled Naruto shocked because the necklace started spreading airwaves on every direction blasting nearby trees to the air-**"Akuro help me stop it or we are going to be dead in a matter of seconds"**

"**Wait, I'll see what I can do, you try and get away from it" **advised the other boy to his friend while he extended his hand to help Naruto-**"Grab my hand Naruto Is your only chance come on hurry"**

There was no time for thinking at all The blonde boy just grabbed his friends hand and waited for him to pull and get him out which Akuro did rapidly without hesitating at all, when Naruto loosed the hang of the necklace it finally stopped blasting airwaves and laid calmly on the grass.

"**Hahaha! That one was close don't you think"** smiled the blue eyed one laughing all over the place-**"Next time let it be a smaller animal like a squirrel or so"**

"**Hahaha I'm laughing now but believe me I'm angrier then that dragon is" **said Akuro while sitting in a broken down tree-**"After all you almost had me killed bye that thing"**

"**Well what do you have in mind now are we going back to Komura, I miss Sakura-chan"** smiled Naruto while blushing a little bit

"**Ha-ha I don't thing she will remember you after all it has been two years since we left Komura" **said Akuro now lying on the grass

"**Well we must wait for ero-sennin to come back and get on one of his frogs or…we could summon one to take us to Komura he said our training was done I don't think he would mind if we go a little ahead of him"** suggested Naruto grabbing a small scroll from his pocket-**"This should do is enough to summon gamakichi at least"** the black haired one agreed and Naruto opened the red scroll and threw to the air making it materialize a 3 meter tall red and black frog.

"**Hey what am I doing here, why did you summoned to a place like this…sigh I get it you want me to take you both back to the city as I though so, lets go get on my back" **said the frog with a really unhappy tone

"**So we are off Konoha, city here we go!!!" **screamed Naruto while getting on the reptile's back together with the other boy

Imperial City of Komura, land of knowledge after the great disaster in Konoha its people had no choice but to move to fertile grounds safe from the rogue dragons and the other beasts that lurked around, needless to say all its people moved together to their new home and with them their great clans the Hyugas, the Uchiha, the Senjju and many other great clans that helped to build the new nation known as Komura

The Uchiha:

Probably the strongest of all clans they are the police, the ones that look for the safety of the people and protect them at all cost…but we are not here to talk about all of them and their historic place in Konoha and the new city we are going to introduce you to the latest generation, Sasuke and Itachi both geniuses at everything they do…Sasuke being the younger sibling has not as much experience as his brother but it is as powerful he is commander of the Falcon patrol in charge of the city's expanding mission as well as protection to the laboratories outside the city…while you may see Sasuke does a full time stressing job his brother Itachi is a senator and does nothing more than sit around the politicians and do politic stuff that require not too much physical activity as you will notice

The Hyuga:

Have been always the politicians although a very powerful clan they do not choose violence, they prefer a peaceful way of resolving things and that is the way of words apparently…their two actual heirs are the 11 year old Hanabi, Hinata and his cousin one year elder than her Neji although he doesn't belong to the main family so he has been excluded from acquiring any of the family fortune…Hanabi is still far too young to be taking any important position so she's still in school preparing to be useful for her family…Hinata is actually teaching in a kindergarten for the time been as she loves kids…and last but not least Neji, he is a member of the Dragon team together with Lee, Chouji,Shikamaru and Master Maito Gai

The Senjju:

Basically extinct, the clan is now a home for those of great power who do not have a family and have no known proceedings, the head of the actual clan is the only remaining Senjju Tsunade known better as the Hokage of Komura, the youngest members are Akuro, Naruto and Konohamaru(because he actually has no family dead uncle, mom and grandpa)…Akuro is a strong member of the Anbu and is actually the carrier of the shinigami Houka so he unwillingly feels good when he is cut in a fight Houka loves human blood…Naruto is a kindergarten teacher too at day but at night he guards the city with the other Anbu that do, he as well as Akuro carries a terrible demon know as the Kyubii the demon fox who destroyed Konoha and gave birth to the rogue dragons…Konohamaru being 11 years only is still in school preparing to fill his grandpas footsteps by becoming Hokage but of course he will have to pass Naruto if he wants to.

Now that is almost all the introductions I seriously hope you liked it and if you send me a review I swear I will surprise you with…

Chapter 2

Haha so anyway it doesn't matter if you criticize me I will take it and follow your advice as a good student

Biebie


	2. Senator Itachi

"Heros"

Monday, a far too beautiful day, birds sang quietly making people all around smile and be enfolded in joy. But everything was not as quiet and peaceful as in the city, on the furthest outreach of the city, team Falcon had some trouble with a group of bandits who were trying to sneak into the city.

**-"Hey, scum I already told you, there is no way you will get inside the city"**-yelled angrily a woman wearing an imperial armor (red)

**-"Karin, there is no point on trying to reason with them, they are stupid, moronic and useless"-**said one that wore a dark armor and in his right hand held a white sword-**"Is time to finish this nuisance"-**the girl nodded and for a split of a second the spear shone with great power as if a lightning was inside it.

It wasn't long at all since it was all over the couple of bandits now laid seemingly dead in the broken ground.

-**"As I said there is no point on talking to this people"-**sighed the one that was apparently the leader, while taking off his black helmet showing his jet black hair and beautiful face.

The girl was really happy to see the boys face so she flushed a little bit, and to disguise it tried to play whit her hair.

**-"So, you killed them, that's not really nice, is it?"-**played a man of blue hair and athletic body, strongly smiling, or was that a grin?

-**"Suigetsu, baka, how dare you talk like that to Sasuke-kun you moron"**-yelled angrily the girl, punching Suigetsu in the face, but it didn't do a thing to the guy, because the punch went through him like if he was made of water**-"I told you, stop that shit, it freaks me out"-**warned while cleaning her wet hand.

**-"Juugo, take care of the bodies and kill anyone who comes near the fortress without permission from the Hokage"-**ordered the Uchiha, disappearing with a cloud of smoke.

____________________________________________________________

While in the insides of the Komura city, the peace reigned and multiple people walked around the streets happily smiling, kids playing to be soldiers, teens making out in the nearby home entrance stairs. A beautiful sight, it really showed the interior face of the people of the "Empire". And it was another average day for the gorgeous daughter of Haruno-san, her name was Sakura and she belonged to the clan in who ran the Komura academy, inside which Sakura was a teacher.

**-"Dad, im going to the academy, call me if you need me, ok"-**said the pink-haired girl

She then came out of the Japanese style mansion, and started walking towards the building where the academy was in. It wasn't a long walk and while she walked, she bought some candies, probably to give to the kids.

**-"Hey!!"-**yelled a girl running towards Sakura.

**-"Hinata, hi how are you"**-greeted the green eyed one smiling.

-**"I…got no time to talk Naruto-kun is coming back tomorrow"**- said Hinata breathing heavily-**"Tsunade-sama told me that he was going to arrive this afternoon".**

_-"This girl is really something"-_thought Sakura checking what she had on her purse.

**-"Hinata, why are you so excited about you already have a fiancé"-**smirked the girl looking to her friends apparently disappointed eyes.

**-"Yes…Hiro, I almost forgot about him"-**said apathetically,-**"But, we are friends, boys and girls can be friends it doesn't matter, right"**

**-"Don't worry, im pretty sure he will still be single after your husband dies or you could just break up your engagement"-**said Sakura while they walked.

Hinata sighed, that was obviously not an option at least not as long as her father didn't agree on it, which he would never do.

**-"**_Yeah, now im really depressed, although I don't think Naruto-kun even likes me, after all he only__looks at Sakura_**"**-thought Hinata looking up to the sky to see a giant frog jumping all over the both of them

**-"What was that thing, maybe is Naruto, he Hinata"-**but her friend was no longer beside her, probably off to see her beloved Naruto-kun.

"_Monday is not my favorite day out of all, but is the only day I get to see Sasuke-kun, doesn't talk too much to me but looking at him just makes me happy_"-said to herself Sakura while opening the school's gate.

_-__-_______________________________________________________

Tsunade has been Hokage for about 3 years so long, after the death of The 3rd Hokage many of the military didn't approve of this new leader but after seen her true power, they started to show some respect and ended up accepting her. Her face has now being carved in rock on the Hokage mountain next to the 4 last leaders.

Tsunade's office was placed in a place looking very much like a fairy tale castle, part of it was made of crystal indicating that great people like senators reunited over there to discuss matters of great importance to their people, right now they were discussing plans to take care of the Great Dragon Zentes, he was the father of all the rogue dragons and with him dead, they would be able to take Konoha and rebuild it as the nation fathers would want to.

It was a big room on the left top of the castle, it was full of lights and it had walls made out of crystal but not an ordinary crystal, it was possible to see from the inside out but nobody from the outside it was impossible to see anything there was in the room. There was in the middle a great round wooden table where there were sited all the senators, military chiefs and the Hokage, discussing about certain points where the government was to be reinforced in.

**-"Tsunade-sama, I found highly unethical to do business with known criminals as Shin, he has murdered several of our messengers that I know of"-**explained an old men wearing some kind of black and white robes, like everyone else in the room.

-**"I disagree senator, im one of the city's military force chiefs and I have no information of those murderers you say to had happen at all"-**debated a black haired man, porting the Uchiha clan symbol in his clothing-"**Because while there is a suspicion that Shin is a killer and gangster, there are no actual facts, so I see no reason why we should do as you say,**"

-**"Are you saying my trusted sources dare to lie to my face Fugaku"-**yelled exalted the old men stepping off his chair and connecting his fist angrily against the table.

**-"There is no need for violence senator, we are all reasonable people and don't want to cause any trouble in this sacred place, so sit down at once, please"-**said menacing a blonde women, looking severely to the old men.

-**"Yes, I agree, excuse my foolishness Tsunade-sama"- **apologized the men.

-**"Is ok, but let it not happen again, understood"-**the old one nodded and took a sit once again, this women was clearly the Hokage, she had an aura that demanded respect and showed strength (although her appearance was that of a voluptuous women with two very big…hum accessories)

-**"Going to our main problem people, there has been signals of bandits approaching the outreach, probably looking for people to steal from, I suggest that you send more soldiers to guard the outreach and spare none who comes to harm our people"-**dictated one of the generals sitting next to Fugaku.

-**"But we already send it the falcon team, I believe they are more than capable of handling a couple of bandits"-** said a very old looking women, that sat to the right side of the table.

-**"Senator Hiyome-sama, I seriously agree with you we shouldn't waste our time on such stupid things as bandits, I gotten myself some information from the location of a stone so powerful it could wipe out the rogue dragons for good"-**the person who said these was also a Uchiha clan member, he was very calm, had long black hair and to sort of scars coming from the corners of his eyes.

After that been heard everybody in the room started murmuring about the stone been mentioned, only one thing was in the world was heard to be capable of doing such thing and it was known as the Zero stone, made by the gods, it is said it was used by the first Hokage to build Konoha and later on, Komura.

**-"Itachi, where did you heard this from, speak now"-**ordered Tsunade standing of her chair demanding answers-**"Speak now!!!"**

Itachi noticed that the aura had suddenly changed; now everybody had stopped talking and was looking to him.

**-"Fine; I heard the stone was located on the top of the enchanted tower in the middle of the Faros sea"-**he explained carefully and some of the people just smirked, it was almost as if he was making all this up; he got tired of this and from inside his robes took out a book with a metallic exterior-"**Here is my prove**"

Suspense reigned on the room as nobody said a thing, they obviously knew what the book was…The diary of the First Hokage, the book that said the exact location of all the greatest weapons known to the world.

-**"How in the world did you get that book, Itachi; I demand an answer now!"-**yelled the once calmed Fugaku to his son.

-**"Father, I'll have you know that I got my hands on this book by pure mistake; found it in the cave close to the volcano"-**said Itachi trying to avoid going into details.-**"Anyway this is my prove of the total existence of the Zero crystal and its location"**

It took few hours for the people inside the room to check if the content of the book was actually real or not, it was real indeed. The Hokage was shocked, so it was real, all along under their noses and they never bothered to even check for it, were too busy doing other things, luck that the young senator took time to look for it and give them some hope of taking back Konoha.

______________

While on the Senjju mansion:

-**"Jiraiya what are you doing here, we thought you would be waiting for us in the forest"-**screamed Akuro to his master.

-**"Hey, cut it out kids, im just faster than you two, I saw you were gone and I took off"-**said apathetically the old guy.

-"**Yeah and I live in the moon, ero-sennin"-**said an angry Naruto-"**Anyway im going to see my Sakura-chan; you waste your time here, and you sidekick come now**"

Akuro made a really angry face been called sidekick is not that nice, you know

But as the blonde one was exiting the huge mansion he got pushed by a black haired girl, making him fall into the small pound that was in front of the entrance.

**-"Ouch!!"-**mocked the dry boy, noticing that not only Naruto had fell, but Hinata too-**"Im not gonna bother you two so see ya"-**said Akuro closing the door.

-**"Im sorry Naruto-kun, it wasn't my intention to get you all wet like this"-**tried the girl to apologize

Other person would have already notice that the girl was checking out his wet body. But he was Naruto after all.

-**"No problem, anyone could had done that, and I really wanted a bath"-**laughed the boy making her blush non stop.

They stepped out of the pound and he invited her to come in and change clothes, invitation she gladly accepted. As she entered the mansion, she took a look around and the living room was splendid, full of couches and three cute boys sleeping on them(Akuro, Konohamaru and one who had red hair), she shook hands with them and continued to the blonde's room; as soon as they got in, she noticed that it was a complete and utter disaster, clothing everywhere and to make things worse an old rusty katana pierced on the ceiling.

**-"I got some old clothes that might fix you, is still guy clothing but better than nothing I guess, or you could wait till your cloth get dry"-**she preferred the last option he gave far better than the others, although wearing the boys own stuff was tempting, they were still boy cloth.

He took her to a room in the back where they washed their stuff and gave her a bathing robe so she could cover up.

They waited a couple of minutes, actually the situation was pretty awkward, Hinata wearing a tight bathing robe and Naruto trying no to check out her (she was extremely sexy).

-**"So, why were you coming to the house, did you got anything to say to ooba-chan, she is not here"-**he smiled trying not to look at her "things"

-**"I came to see you Naruto-kun"**-said the girl (red as a tomato)

But as you know, life is a funny thing an loves to play games with people, just when she was about to probably confess the door was wide open and standing there, was Konohamaru and Akuro.

-**"Naruto, guess what. We got a mission, is something about protecting some senator to get some stone"-**said the pale boy-"**But we gotta go, now**"

So I told you life is a funny thing and loves to play games on people, when Hinata was about to confess her undying love for Naruto, his friends show up with a mission for him to do, talk about disappointment.

_______________________________

Please,Please,Please

Send me some reviews your opinion is very important to, don't just read it and go away, tell me what you think so I get motives to continue it, please, thanks


End file.
